The present invention relates to the field of energy generation. More specifically, it concerns a capture device that replaces and improves upon blades typically used for harnessing wind or water for power generation. The capture device is capable of efficient operation in a range of environmental conditions. The invention disclosed provides a device and method capable of capturing wind and water for production of a constant, readily available and renewable source of energy.
Power generation is critically important globally, and demand for renewable, efficient energy sources continues to grow. Wind and water power has been harnessed for centuries to provide power; the capture of kinetic energy from these fundamental elements has fascinated inventors and inspired entrepreneurs, scientists and commercial ventures throughout the world. Wind farms, hydroelectric facilities, and the technology that supports them have been growing and improving rapidly, in part due to large research investments and public policy shifts favoring the use of alternative and renewable energy resources.
The quantity of economically extractable power available from wind or water depends on the equipment used for capture, conversion and storage. To capture the force of wind and water, blades are typically engaged by the moving wind or water and pushed to rotate a turbine, creating mechanical energy. The spinning blades are attached to a hub and shaft, which powers a generator that converts the mechanical energy from the rotation of the blades into electric energy.
Blades for capturing wind and water power have been described and used in many shapes, relative orientations and dimensions. Blade shape is one vital contributor to efficiency of any power generation system, and optimization of the shape optimizes element capture. Flat, twisted, helical, spheroid and many other blade shapes have been explored. Blade length, width, pitch, number, weight and distribution about the axis must be considered. New designs are needed for continued improvement in efficiency of currently operating and new wind and water power generation systems.
The invention disclosed herein is a new design for a highly efficient, aerodynamic, hydrodynamic, and cost effective alternative to blades for wind and water generation. The disclosed capture devices can be manufactured and retrofitted for use with many existing generators currently operating or commercially available. Instead of a blade system, the invention and method described utilizes a capture body as specified herein. Power generated from captured elements can be harvested and stored for future use.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.